


Finally

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Sometimes you have to just follow your heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I awoke to find an arm wrapped around my middle. Attached to the arm was a warm body, a warm masculine body.

“You’re thinking too loudly, go back to sleep.”

I tried to roll over, but was stopped by the arm around my middle tightening its grip.

“Stop wiggling Barbara or else there’ll be consequences.”

I smiled, and then wiggled again. Tommy growled, and then moved so that he was on top of me.

“I warned you Mrs Lynley.”

I stretched, trying to kiss him, but he stayed out of my reach, playfully tapping me on the nose.

“I can’t believe that we did this.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?” He sounded calm, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

“What? Running away to Gibraltar and getting married without telling anyone; not in the slightest.”

“I wasn’t just talking about that.” His hand tenderly stroked my belly and I smiled at him.

“No, I don’t regret that either. We both knew what we were doing, we both wanted it, we both still want it. I think your mum might just kill us thought.”

“It’s our life not hers, and we will live it the way we want to.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging him down so that our lips met. “Do you know what I want right now Mr Lynley?”

“And what would that be?”

“I thought the wiggling had given you a clue, but in case something got lost in translation I’ll spell it out for you. It’s our honeymoon, we’re in bed, I’m naked, you’re naked, I’m horny, you’re horny… do you really need any more information or can we just get on with things?”

“You have such a delicate way of putting things Lady Asherton.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

He smiled against my mouth, “is that all you want me to do?”

“It’s not ladylike to say shut up and shag me.”

“Maybe not, but it’s definitely something I want to do.” He began to work his way down my body, kissing and nibbling as he went. 

“Finally!”


End file.
